Blessed Curse
by claudhopper
Summary: Cosima is a seer, the only seer to have been born to her family in almost a century. Her magic surpass those of any other seer and the dark lord will stop at nothing to get his hands on it. Severus must protect her and also keep the dark lord in the dark of her true parentage.
1. Chapter 1

So I have like four or five stories already started and published but I couldn't get this out of my head. I tried to update my other stories but this idea was just making it really hard to write. But this is what I have.

I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. I wish I did but I only own the characters.

* * *

"Non posso continuare a suo padre, ogni volta che la guardo tutto quello che vedo è la morte negli occhi. Non voglio amarla il modo in cui un bambino merita di essere amato dalla madre." I can't keep her father, every time I look at her all I see is death in her eyes. I won't love her the way a child deserves to be loved by their mother.

The young woman paced around the room with a small gray bundle in her arms. A little whimper came out of small pink lips.

"Mi sono distaccato al punto che non ho nemmeno il suo nome. Se le do un nome avrò ripensamenti su lasciandola. Devo fare ciò che è giusto per lei e per Matteo. Ha bisogno di me." I have unattached myself to the point that I haven't even named her. If I give her a name, I'll have second thoughts about leaving her. I have to do what's right for her and for Matteo. He needs me.

Her eyes moved to a small pink bundle in a basinet. A little hand peeking out from its tight swaddled blanket.

"E non tua figlia ha bisogno di te Valentina? Per l'amor di dio bambino sono gemelli, devono stare insieme." And does your daughter not need you Valentina? For gods sake child they are twins, they have to be together.

Her father stood from his throne like chair with his hands in the air. His blue eyes hardening towards his daughter.

"Non riesco a tenerla! Non lo farò. Padre mi dica ora, se si prende il suo." I can't keep her! I won't. Father tell me now if you will take her.

She hugged the small gray bundle closer to her chest.

"Valentina…. Va bene, tua madre e io cura di lei." Valentina…. Alright, your mother and I will care for her.

His shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Grazie Padre. Per favore, quando lei è vecchio abbastanza dirle ho fatto solo quello che pensavo fosse meglio per lei." Thank you father. Please, when she's old enough tell her I only did what I thought was best for her.

She stole another glance at the sleeping baby in the basinet.

"Ho detto che avremmo cura di lei Valentina non che avrei mentirle per te. Stai solo facendo questo per i propri motivi egoistici. Questo bambino saprà nessuna madre. Nel momento in cui si cammina fuori da quella porta non sei più il benvenuto qui." I said we would care for her Valentina not that I would lie to her for you. You're only doing this for your own selfish reasons. This child will know no mother. The moment you walk out that door you are no longer welcome here.

Her eyes snapped back to his. Her face going red with anger.

"Padre ... e Matteo? Ti negare mio figlio la sua famiglia troppo?" Father...and Matteo? Would you deny my son his family too?

He shook his head, somehow he seemed to have aged in the matter of minutes.

"Matteo avrà sempre una casa con noi." Matteo will always have a home with us.

A lone tear ran down Valentina's cheek and landed on the gray blanket.

"Mi dispiace che sono sempre stato una delusione per te padre." I am sorry that I have always been a disappointment to you father.

Her father looked as if he wanted to reach out and embrace her but a small whimper made him stop. Another hand escaped the confines of the pink blanket.

"Valentina, ci sarà un giorno in cui te ne pentirai tutto ciò che state facendo in questo momento. Spero che per il tuo bene e il bene dei vostri figli che non sarà troppo tardi per rimediare." Valentina, there will come a day when you will regret everything you are doing at this moment. I hope that for your sake and your children's sake that it won't be too late to make amends.

She gasped as if his words had physically hurt her. With a solemn nod she turned and walked away. He could only watch as his eldest daughter walked out of their family home and their lives.

Another whimper rang through the sitting room. He walked closer to it and was nearly knocked over with awe at the beauty of his grandchild. The same violet eyes that haunted the walls of their ancestral home were looking right at him. This was the first child in almost a century to be born with the gift in the family. She would need to be properly trained and cared for.

"Cosa ne pensi di Cosima? E 'un buon nome?" What do you think of Cosima? Is it a good name?

A little dimpled smile appeared on her face as if understanding him.

"Cosima è. Cosima Lorenza. Dopo il nonno, naturalmente." Cosima it is. Cosima Lorenza. After your grandfather, of course.

Another smile and grunt and it was settled. He took little Cosima out of the basinet and cradled her in his arms. His eyes full of love and adoration.

"Volete incontrare tua nonna Maria Valentina? Credo che lei sta per innamorarsi di te a prima vista. E poi siamo in grado di soddisfare la vostra zia Vittoria e lo zio Lazzaro. Sono molto ansioso di conoscerla." Would you like to meet your grandmother Maria Valentina? I think she is going to fall in love with you at first sight. And then we can meet your aunt Vittoria and uncle Lazzaro. They are very anxious to meet you.

Years Later...

Cosima watched her grandmother as she moved gracefully around the kitchen. That was one of the things she admired and envied of her grandmother, her gracefulness. Cosima was very clumsy and as a child she would often need her aunt or uncle's guiding hands to stop her from falling.

"Cos would you be a dear and get me some tomatoes from the garden?" Maria Valentina gave Cosima a questioning smile.

"Of course, nonna." As she headed out to the gardens her guardian nudged her with his shoulder. The wolf was larger than any normal wolf and had never left her side since she could remember. "Hello, Bruno."

As she was picking tomatoes a deep feeling of dread pooled in her stomach. She dropped the basket and stood still. Her face going completely white.

"Cos? Have you got the tomatoes? Cos?" Her grandmother called from the open window. Cosima left the basket forgotten on the ground as she ran back into the kitchen.

"Grandmother…" Maria Valentina turned to her granddaughter and gasped.

"Cosima, what's wrong?" Warm, wrinkled and sunkissed hands cradled her face. "You look terrified."

"They are coming. They are coming." Cosima's eyes were glazed over. "Mangiamorte. Il Tenebroso ha trovato la nostra magia e lui ha mandato i suoi seguaci per recuperarla. Nessuno è al sicuro se non viene trovata la magia. Nasconderlo, il suo nascondere." Death Eaters. The dark one has found our magic and he has sent his followers to retrieve it. No one is safe if the magic is found. Hide it, hide her.

Maria Valentina shook Cosima out of the daze she was in. "Cosima, honey, listen to me. You need to find your grandfather and tell him that it's time. Go." She pushed Cosima further into the house.

Violet eyes scanned every room until she got to her grandfather's study. His body hunched over old textbooks and heirlooms. "Nonno." He looked up with a big grin on his face.

"Cosima, what is it?"

The words wouldn't form on her tongue. An unbearable knot in her stomach.

"Darling, what is wrong?" He hurried over to her and cradled her face with his rough hands.

"Mangiamorte. Death eaters. They are coming and they have come for the magic." Tears streamed down her face. "I am scared nonno."

His face hardened but his eyes held so much pain. "Oh Cosima. You do not have to be afraid, it is they that need to be afraid. They do not know the powerful witch that you are. You are the future, the light in this darkness."

"I don't want to leave nonno." Her voice cracked. "Please, I can stay and fight. I won't leave you or nonna."

He smiled grimly. "My Cosima, my beautiful little girl, this is the end for your nonna and I but this is not your end. You will live. Your nonna and I promised to always keep you safe even if it meant giving up our lives." He kissed her forehead. "Your life is more important than ours. Go, take Bruno. He will show you the way."

Hearing his name Bruno nudged Cosima into the family portrait room. A small golden wolf statue waiting in the center. As she reached for the golden wolf she heard the unmistakable sounds of apparition and spells ricocheting off shields.

Bruno nudged her one last time and she grabbed onto the statue as she hugged Bruno's neck tightly.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she was being transported by the portkey. Her heart broke as she was taken farther and farther from her grandparents. Every emotion she was trying to suppress was spilling over and as the air around her settled she slowly felt herself slip into darkness.

* * *

This is the only thing I have for now but I'm gonna keep on updating this and my other stories. The Italian is probs not all correct but I tried.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's the next chapter. I'm actually really enjoying writing this story and brainstorming ideas for it.

I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, wish I did, but I don't. I only own my own characters and that's barely.

* * *

"How could this have happened Vittoria? We should have been there. We should have had aurors watching the house. This could have been prevented." A tall bearded man with crystal blue eyes paced around the homely bedroom.

"Lazzaro we both know that mother and father would never allow anyone but themselves to protect their home. They knew what was coming, they knew the danger they were in." A woman with the same crystal blue eyes as the man sat next to the sleeping form of Cosima.

"Yes, but they also put Cos in danger. They left her vulnerable." He stopped and glared out the window.

Vittoria's eyes hardened. "You know damn well that they would never put her in danger. The less people knew about her and her visions the better. No one could know what was coming."

"This is going to destroy her, sister. Mother and father were her world. The only parents she ever knew." Lazzaro looked at the sleeping form of his only niece, she didn't deserve this pain.

"I know. The only thing we can do is be there for her." Vittoria pushed Cosima's dark hair out of her face and behind her ears. "We have to tell Val. She deserves to know."

Lazzaro scoffed. "She deserves nothing. She left the family, her newborn daughter with no remorse."

"They were still her parents Lazzaro. And Cos is her daughter, she needs her mother now more than ever." Vittoria tried to keep her voice down.

He sat next to his sister, his hand enveloping Cosima's small hand. "Fine, but she stays with us. I won't let that woman take her away."

Vittoria wrapped her hands around Lazzaro's and Cosima's hands. "I won't let her take Cos away either. But she needs to know."

"I'll send a patronus then." They stayed like that until Cos stirred. "What news of Amélie?"

"She'll be arriving by portkey soon." Vittoria blinked back tears. "I can't believe they're gone Lazzaro. They can't be."

Lazzaro embraced his sister, both of them finally letting their grief take over.

…

Cosima felt a hand caress her face, the smell of sweet flowers surrounded her. She was home. Violet eyes opened to meet her grandmother's love-filled blue eyes.

"Il mio dolce bambino, mi dispiace che abbiamo dovuto lasciare così." My sweet child, I am so sorry we had to leave you like that.

"No, ho pensato che era solo per avere un brutto sogno. Ti prego, dimmi che era solo un sogno." No, I thought I was just having a bad dream. Please, tell me it was only a dream.

Cosima flung herself into her grandmother's arms. "Oh dolce ragazza, la morte non è la fine." Oh sweet girl, death is not the end.

"Ma io non posso andare avanti senza di te o il nonno. Non lo farò." But I can't go on without you or grandfather. I won't.

"Tuo nonno e ho bisogno di rimanere forte. Si otterrà solo più difficile da qui. Ma saremo sempre con voi." Your grandfather and I need you to stay strong. It will only get harder from here. But we will always be with you.

"Ti prego, non mi lasciare." Please, don't leave me.

"Riposa ora." Rest now.

Her grandmother smiled tenderly and with a blink of an eye she was gone. Cosima drifted off into slumber once more.

…

"Bring me the girl, that was the only thing I asked. Yet, it seems like it was an impossible task for you." The Dark Lord circled around the four burly men. "I need the girl."

"My lord, the old traitors knew we were coming. Someone warned them." One of the Death Eaters answered in a shaky voice.

"She warned them, you fool. That is why I need her. She would be a valuable asset to our cause." His snakelike eyes widened in anger as he raised his wand, a wordless crucio hitting the man.

The Death Eater writhed in pain as the others watched in fear. He smirked cruelly as the man screamed in agony. He put down his wand and motioned his snake forward. "Nagini, kill."

The other Death Eaters watched in a dazed horror as the large snake ferociously attacked the fallen man.

"I want that girl. You will bring her to me or each of you will suffer the same fate." The Dark Lord turned and left the room with a fluidity that could only resemble a snake.

…

Vittoria and Lazzaro had waited and waited for Cosima to wake but the girl had only thrashed and cried in her sleep. They had whispered old tales of magic to her, sang her lullabies that their mother had sang to them as children then sang to her as a baby. She didn't stir.

They each kissed her forehead and ordered Bruno to watch over her. The wolf jumped on the bed making it creak with his big size and curled next to her.

The siblings walked down the stairs and into the living area. A woman in her thirties stood from her spot on the couch, her blue eyes widening. "Lazzaro. Vittoria."

Lazzaro's posture stiffened. "Valentina." He guided Vittoria to another couch and stood over her. "You actually showed. I would have thought you would just send a card expressing your deepest sympathies."

Valentina mournfully shook her head. "Please, don't do that. They were my parents before you and Vittoria were born."

"And yet, you didn't seem one bit affected with leaving them behind. Leaving your child behind." Lazzaro's hands clenched in tight fists. "Tell me sister, how easy was it to leave behind your newborn? To choose one child over the other?" His hard blue eyes landed on the young boy next to his sister.

"Lazzaro, please." Vittoria tried to reach for him but he only glared at the woman across from him.

"Mother always believed you would come back. That she would see her family united before her death. Father knew better, he saw the hate in your heart that day. He said you wouldn't even look at her, didn't even give her a name." Every word he said was like a slap to her face. "The only reason you're here is thanks to Vittoria. She said they were still your parents. I disagree, you gave them up the moment you gave up that sweet little baby."

"Lazzaro, enough!" Vittoria finally raised her hand and fixed him with a hard look. "Please, our mother and father just died."

He bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry Vittoria. I'll go and check if Amélie has arrived." Lazzaro hurried out of the living room.

"I'm sorry for what Lazzaro said, he doesn't realize that not everything is black and white. He doesn't understand that you had your reasons to leave." The two sisters shared a knowing look. "I wanted you here because we have to make decisions about her. She needs a mother."

Valentina shook her head. "I gave her up Vittoria, I can't take care of her."

"I thought that sixteen years away from her and your family would change you, soften your heart but I guess Lazzaro was right."

"That's enough, my mother deserves respect." The teen boy puffed his chest. "My sister has you and your brother. Leave my mother and I out of this. Your parents turned your back on her when she chose me and my safety over my sister's."

Vittoria waved a dismissive hand at him. "My parents, your grandparents, never turned their back on her. She had every chance to come back and make amends but she chose to continue to run from her own family."

"Vittoria, I won't drag Matteo into this mess that our father created by teaching her the old ways. He's innocent."

"And Cosima isn't?!" Valentina flinched. "She's a child, a scared and vulnerable child Valentina."

"Cosima? That's her name?" Valentina sniffled. Matteo took her hand.

"Cosima Lorenza. Father wanted her to carry on the family name." Vittoria smiled lightly at the memory of her father showing off his newborn granddaughter to her and Lazzaro while he announced her name.

"How is she?"

"We don't know. She arrived here by portkey by the time Molly and Arthur found her she was unconscious. We don't know if she witnessed anything or if she was hit by a curse." Vittoria could see emotion flickering in her sister's eyes. "Please, Valentina. She needs her family."

"I can't. Matteo needs me." She squeezed his hand. "I can't take her but maybe her father will."

Vittoria scoffed. "You said he rejected you after finding out you were pregnant."

"I lied, I never told him. I was scared and I thought he would reject me. I ran."

"Who is he?"

"The last thing I heard about him was that he was working as a professor at Hogwarts. His name is Snape, Severus Snape."

Vittoria sighed. "I'll send an owl as soon as possible and have him meet us here." She got up to leave but was stopped by her sister.

"Can I see her?" Tears were pooling in her blue eyes. "Please."

"Yes. She's upstairs."

"Thank you, Vittoria." Valentina pulled Matteo from the couch and headed to the stairs.

….

She could feel hands running through her hair but she couldn't move. All she could do was watch as images played through her head.

A young woman with long black hair and piercing blue eyes dancing with a young man. His onyx eyes staring deep into hers. They both looked familiar. The woman looked like her aunt Vittoria and the man looked like someone that always showed up in her dreams as a girl.

They danced and danced until the images would shift and they were fighting and screaming at each other. Then the images would shift to the man letting a masked figure dig their wand into his forearm and a mark of a skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth appeared on his skin.

The images would shift again to the same woman cradling her growing belly as she walked along the shores of a beach. Then they changed once more to the same woman struggling to push her baby into this world. She was screaming and an older woman swaddled a small redfaced crying baby boy and handed the bundle to the younger one. A smile appeared on her face but then a loud scream erupted from deep in her throat.

The younger woman started pushing once more and a second baby was out, a girl. The baby's eyes wide open as it took in her surroundings. The older woman swaddled the infant and handed her over. The younger woman stared into the girl's eyes and a look of horror filled her face. The child's violet eyes calm, little gold flecks visible in her eyes. The woman screamed and screamed until the older lady took the little girl out of her arms and left the room.

Her mother. She knew the younger woman was her mother. Her grandmother had told her growing up that her mother had been afraid of knowing that Cosima carried the family gift and that was why she had left. That her mother loved her deeply but she was just scared.

The images shifted again and she finally saw something that gave her happiness. Memories of a younger version of herself and Amélie playing together. More images of Amélie flooded her mind until she felt a pull in her head. Like a whisper.

"Cos.." More Amélie. "Cos…. wake up…."

Cosima fought the deep sleep and opened her eyes with a gasp. Violet eyes meeting warm amber eyes.

"Amélie." Her voice sounded hoarse as if she had screamed until leaving her throat raw.

A little smile appeared on Amélie's face, her eyes watering. "Bonjour, chiot." Hello, puppy. Her French accent melting the remnants of sleep from Cosima's body.

"They're dead, Amélie. They left me." Cosima threw herself into Amélie's arms and cried.

"Shhh. I am right here, chiot. I will not leave you." Cosima peered over the young French woman's shoulder and saw an older woman standing in the corner of the room. A boy around her age fidgeting with his sleeve.

Cosima let her go and really looked at the older woman. A sudden look of recognition shining in her eyes. "You. You're the woman from my visions."

"Cosima." The woman took a step near her but was stopped by Bruno's growl. He sensed his owner's uneasiness.

"You're my mother." Valentina's breath hitched. Cosima looked over at the boy. "That means you're my brother."

* * *

Okay so that's all I have so far but I'll update soon. I'm just trying to get the pace going so I can move this story forward a bit. I'm still trying to figure out my footing on this one. Anyways, I'll update after I update my other stories. Thanks to anyone who is actually taking the time to read this.


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, I'm sorry for taking this long to update. I have finals this week and in order to not lose my mind I decided to finish this and post it. Anyways, it's a lot longer than my usual chapters but I felt like I needed a long chapter with as much angst and information as I could write to get the story going. I guess I should also say that I am a human rainbow and I wanted to give my OC a beautiful woman. That being said this is kind of an older woman/young woman pairing but the age difference is only about four-ish years. Cosima is 16 and Amelie is 21. More of their story will be revealed later in the next chapters. Also, consent will always play in this story. Nothing inappropriate will happen while Cosima is a minor.

I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

"What will happen to her now? Our father and mother were in charge of her training and studies." Vittoria and Lazzaro glanced at one another. "They killed our parents, Albus. They tortured them for information and then slaughtered them like animals. She is not safe."

Albus was looking out the window. "What of her mother?"

Lazzaro stiffened. "Her mother was never around, she left her in our parents' care when she realized she had the gift." Vittoria nudged him.

"Valentina was here a few hours ago. She remains adamant on keeping Cosima away from Matteo and herself."

"In that case, Hogwarts is the safest place for her. She can stay here with the Weasley's or we could have her moved to Grimmauld Place until the school year begins."

"And her training?" Lazzaro asked. "She was studying occlumency from our father."

Albus smiled brightly. "Professor Snape can continue her studies."

Vittoria's eyes widened. "Professor Snape? Severus Snape?"

"Yes. Have you met?"

"No, but Cosima's mother has." Vittoria sighed. "Before she left my sister told me the name of the father of her children, Severus Snape. She said that the last thing she had heard was that he was a professor at Hogwarts. But, Albus, is he not a Death Eater?"

A crash echoed through the house. All eyes landed on Cosima, her hands shaking. "My father is a Death Eater?" Vittoria and Lazzaro got up from the couch.

"Cos, darling, calm down." Lazzaro put his hands up.

"A Death Eater?!" The entire room started shaking, a sharp pain drilling into everyone's heads. Cosima's violet eyes turned into a hardened gold and her face darkened. A wolf's howl could be heard from outside.

Vittoria tried to reach for Cosima's hand but was pushed back by her with just a flick of the young girl's wrist. "Vittoria!" Lazzaro hurried to his sister's side.

"Cosima?" The voice shook Cosima out of her trance. The young French witch stared at her with wide amber eyes. A solemn looking man watched her with a strange look of fascination and awe.

The room went silent. Cosima let out a pained cry and ran to the young woman's arms. "Amélie."

"Je suis ici chiot. Je suis ici." I'm here puppy. I'm here.

Cosima clung to Amélie, her nose buried in her golden curls. "I feel so alone Amélie. I'm all alone."

Amélie hugged her tighter. "Non, vous n'êtes pas. Je suis ici chiot. Je ne jamais vous quitter." No, you're not. I'm here puppy. I won't ever leave you.

"Miss Fournier, would you take Cosima back upstairs? We will call you both when we're done here." Albus asked her.

"Yes." She grasped Cosima's hand and pulled her towards the stairs. "Come, puppy."

When they were sure that they were upstairs Albus turned to Vittoria and Lazzaro. "Your father never mentioned those powers."

Vittoria shook her head. "We thought they were under control. My father and her had worked day and night to stop them from happening. The last time she had an outburst she was four years old and throwing a tantrum because she wanted a dog. She's grieving."

"Then we'll need to have her start her lessons as soon as possible." He turned to the solemn Snape. "Severus, you will be in charge of teaching her."

"As you wish, headmaster."

…

Amélie and Cosima laid in bed their eyes never breaking contact. The older witch laced their fingers together pulling Cosima's hands to her lips and kissing them gently.

"When Lazzaro's patronus arrived telling me of the attack I feared the worst. All I could think about was you being hurt. I never want to see you in pain. If I could take away the pain that you are feeling now away I would." Amélie pressed her forehead against Cosima's.

"I am so very sorry for the loss of your grandparents, chiot. But the selfish part of me will always thank them for putting your safety first. I do not know what I would have done if something had happened to you."

They stayed cuddled closely until Cosima looked at Amélie with a pained look. "What will happen to me? I can't go with zia Vittoria or zio Lazzaro, I'll only put them in danger."

"Your aunt and uncle are discussing the safest option with members of the Order. They will help protect you. Lorenzo and Maria Valentina left some instructions but now things have changed. Your safety was compromised and the Order has to protect you."

Cosima's nose scrunched at the name. "The Order? I have heard that name before." Her mind raced until it landed on a hazy memory. She had woken up screaming a year ago from a dream. In the dream she had seen light fight against dark and she had seen a woman with a sadistic smile hit a man with a curse from the back. The man had fallen into a veil. Her grandfather had asked her questions until she could no longer speak and immediately sent out a patronus to someone from 'the order'.

"Ouí, your dream saved the life of a member of the Order."

"I saved someone? No, grandfather could not have let that happen. He always taught me that I should never meddle with the future. There are events that need to happen for there to be a tomorrow."

"Well, he must have thought that this event did not need to happen the way it was supposed to. Your grandfather must have had his reasons, chiot." Amélie pushed Cosima's unruly hair away. "Sleep, chiot. You need to rest, it will help."

Cosima let Amélie's lull her to sleep as the older woman's fingers gently massaged her scalp. Their warmth intermingling and replacing the cold she had felt the moment she had gotten here.

…

Cosima stirred, her hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. Visions of dark magic surrounding a young blond man engulfed her dreams. The vision merged into a man with dark billowing robes staring into the eyes of an older bearded man before hitting him with the killing curse.

She sat straight up, her heart beating erratically. Bruno's nose nudged her foot as she tried to regain her composure. Her outburst had drained her energy and left her memory with blank spaces.

Voices carried into the room. Some she could recognize, others she couldn't. She pushed the thick wool blanket off her body and left the room racing down the stairs.

Six people were huddled around the shabby looking couches in a cramped living room. Their voices angry, frustrated and harsh. She recognized the back of her aunt and uncle's heads. Their dark hair matching hers.

"Zia Vittoria? Zio Lazzaro?" They whipped their heads around and the arguing stopped.

"Cos, you're awake." Her aunt stood up and that's when she saw the faces that had haunted her dreams.

The man in the dark billowing robes and the old man with the long white beard. "You." The old man looked at her with twinkling blue eyes, as if he knew what she had seen. The other only looked at her with wide onyx eyes full of recognition.

"Miss de' Medici, we've been looking forward to meeting you for a very long time. I regret the circumstances that have made this meeting possible but alas some things have no way of stopping them." The old man said. "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. Your grandparents and I were allies in the first wizarding war. I am very sorry for your loss, child."

Cosima's breath hitched. "Thank you, sir." She looked at the man next to him and something inside of her screamed of recognition and familiarity. She could feel the calling in her blood, she had never met this man but she could feel the pull and screaming of his blood to hers.

"Oh, this is Professor Severus Snape. Your uncle Lazzaro has informed us that you were learning occlumency from your grandfather." She gave a little nod. "Severus is a skilled occlumens. He will be able to teach you."

"I no longer want to learn. I want to go back home." Vittoria took Cosima's hand in hers and squeezed.

"Darling, you can't go back. The house was destroyed. Mamma and papà are gone."

"She can stay here, we have enough room and she would be safe here." Molly assured the siblings.

"Nonsense, she is our niece. She belongs with us." Lazzaro argued.

Cosima blinked back hot tears. "I am not property, zio. _'They will not live a day over their eighteenth name day.'_ I am two years from my eighteenth name day and I have no desire to interfere with life."

Amélie shook Cosima's shoulders. "You can not say things like that, chiot. What would I do without you? What would Vittoria and Lazzaro do? Your family loves you and needs you."

"But I have a death sentence Amélie! I am Death itself. Everyone around me, everyone I see in my visions dies. I will die. My life is a constant cycle of death and it won't end until my last day. And I assure you all that the day my prophecy comes to an end will be the day that many will also die." Her eyes turned a soft golden color before she took a deep breath and returned to its natural violet color.

"Miss de' Medici, that is enough. You are to stay in Grimmauld Place until the school year begins. Your aunt and her partner at the auror office will be staying with you. Until then, Professor Snape will pick up on your occlumency training. Is that understood?" Dumbledore waited for a reply with a twinkle in his eye.

Cosima looked around the room, all eyes on her. "Do you honestly believe that with some occlumency lessons we stand a chance against what is stirring in the dark? I have seen the horrors that are to come and I do not want to be part of it. This curse has taken too much from me and I will not be a part of more deaths."

Snape, the solemn one, scoffed. "Not acting is the same as being part of it. In these times you must decide where you stand."

A small, barely noticeable pained flinch crossed his face as her violet/golden eyes bore into his. "Like you chose where you stand?" They stared at each other. "Oh, yes I know exactly who you are and where your allegiance stands. Don't presume to know me."

Amélie touched her hand briefly. "Puppy, this is not you. You would never let any harm come to innocents, you know this in your heart. You have to go with them."

Cosima's eyes watered. "I will put everyone in that school in danger."

"We'll have aurors posted at every entrance and exit. No way in and no way out. We're taking every precaution necessary to ensure the safety of every student and yours. Kingsley and the others have assured me that everyone will be safe." Dumbledore smiled as he tried to pacify her emotions before another outburst happened. "Your true mission begins today."

Cosima scoffed. "My mission? Is that what we call my life?"

"Many go on living a life with no direction or purpose in life. You have a purpose. You were gifted for this very reason. You were born to help save our world." Dumbledore answered.

"So my sole purpose in life is to save everyone while I am sentenced to death? Do I not deserve to be saved also? Letting me go now will save me from more pain. I will not be a pawn for this war and I will not be used to change the course of life. You are fighting a war that was lost before any of you realized it began. Accept it and less will die."

Everyone's eyes widened at the revelation. Dumbledore raised his hand, a small frown forming on his old face. "Child, where there is light there is hope. There will always be hope. The day your grandfather informed me of the birth of his beloved granddaughter that had been born with a gift that could change the course of the future I knew there was hope. You will help the chosen one defeat the Dark Lord."

"The Chosen One? Another person whose fate was sealed before they were born by a damned prophecy. Another pawn in this war."

Snape scoffed. "Finally, we agree on something. But we are all pawns in this war. We all have roles to play."

"I know what it is you're looking for. I can feel what you want. I've seen it." Cosima stared straight into Dumbledore's eyes. "I am not your hope or your light. I am a weapon to you."

Vittoria stood up. "Cosima Lorenza, basta! I know you are hurting but this is the only way. Mamma and papà believed in you. Lazzaro and I believe in you. Please."

Cosima paled at the mention of her grandparents. The hate that was seeping through her entire being starting to melt away. "Tu sarai con me?" (You will be with me?)

"Ogni passo del cammino." (Every step of the way.)

Cosima's violet eyes watered. "E zia Pénélope conosce il pericolo?" (And aunt Pénélope knows the risk?)

"Lei sa, cara. Lei sa anche che non avrebbe mai lasciare te o me da solo." (She knows, darling. She also knows she would never leave you or me alone.)

"Amélie. Amélie will be there to guard me at Hogwarts. I want her there, I need her there."

Vittoria nodded. "I will inform the auror office that she has a new post." Cosima gave her a weak smile.

"Then that is settled. Miss de' Medici, we will be moving you to the safe house tonight. I suggest you get some rest before."

…..

Amélie's amber eyes watched Cosima rub the spot behind Bruno's ear. His tongue wagging in happiness.

"Chiot?" Cosima froze. "What you said back there, is that really what you feel? Do you really think that we are fighting a lost cause? That there is no hope?"

Her eyes failed to meet Amélie's. "I don't know. I was just lashing out. My emotions clouded my judgement."

"Look at me." Cosima refused to give in. "Please." Her voice came out in a whisper. Cosima's eyes snapped to hers.

"Amélie."

A scoff escaped Amélie's lips. "You do believe that. You do not believe we can win this war."

Cosima shook her head. "You have to understand me Amélie. I lost my family because of this curse. I can't bear to lose anyone else."

"You still have me. You have Lazzaro and Vittoria, you still have a family. Understand that." Amélie cupped Cosima's cheeks. "Your aunt and uncle love you. I love you, with all my heart. You are so loved, puppy."

"Amélie, I want you with me at Hogwarts because I need someone to help Pénélope take care of Vittoria and Lazzaro when I'm gone. I don't doubt your love but I have no hope in breaking the curse."

"Cosima…" Amélie tearfully whispered. "Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Je veux être avec toi pour toujours." (I love you, I love you, I love. You are the love of my life. I want to be with you forever.)

"I can't give you forever. I can't even give you a life with me." Cosima shuddered as Amélie pressed their foreheads together. "Please, don't do this to me. Don't make me hurt you. I won't be able to bear to see you hurting because of me."

"I hurt whenever I am away from you, Cos. And I know you will not hurt me. I know it because I can feel that you feel the same way. You love me like I love you." Their noses brushed together.

Cosima took a deep breath before she flicked her wrist and Amélie was gently pushed away from her. "The safety of those students and my aunts are your only responsibility auror Fournier."

The look of pained surprise that flashed in Amélie's amber eyes nearly broke Cosima's heart, nearly. "Now, if you would please leave. I need to get ready for tonight."

Amélie let a tear roll down her cheek before she nodded and left the room. Cosima waited for a few minutes before dropping next to Bruno and let her tears fall.

* * *

Okay, so that's it. Tomorrow is my last day of fall semester and hopefully that means I'll have enough time during break to write more.


End file.
